This invention relates to aerosol dispensers in general and more particularly to a directional applicator useful for self-defense purposes.
There are presently available aerosol dispensers for materials such as mace and tear gas to be used for personal defense when attached. Typically, such applicators are carried by a woman in her purse or in the pocket. Presently available devices generally are directional applicators projecting a single stream of the material. This requires fairly accurate aiming by the persons defending themselves if the use of the dispenser is to be effective. Aiming is particularly difficult at close range and in darkness. In addition, in such dispensers, there is a need to protect against accidental discharge. This is true not only for the person using it but ideally it should not be easy for someone such as a child who gets hold of the dispenser to carry out dispensing accidentally.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide a dispensing package which permits more effectively using a self-defense product at short range and in the darkness, and which also is adapted to prevent accidental discharge.